


I dont have a piss kink shushu

by CrissCrossover



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Bondage, F/F, Handcuffs, I promise i dont liek writing about pee, Omorashi, Pee, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators, Wetting, i dont want my reputation thrown in the garbage, i was excessively begged to write this, im so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:54:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23769580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrissCrossover/pseuds/CrissCrossover
Summary: I hate myself for writing this. Genuinely. Shushu, a friend of mine, wont stop talking about pee and after my last fic they begged me excessively to write them pee. Long story short I gave in.Despite the cursed reasons behind the fic, it is written seriously so if you like this kind of stuff,, like shushu, its not a crackfic and I hope you enjoy it.The actual plot is this:, this is exactly what shuhu told me to write, copy and pasted: "its canon au and its almost night time so keade and Miu leave the lab bc Miu insist they head back early bc she rlly has to go but is embaressed to tell and start making there way back to her room and Keade picks up she has to go and starts going slower and Miu starts figeting n stuff bc shes about to piss herself and by the time they make it back Miu is dying and keade straight up asks for Miu to piss on her and she freaks out but shes like d y i n g and she pees on her on the bed and keade then ties up miu to the beds and like hard core bondage stuff or whatever u like when it coems to bongdage bc i want u to have fun with writing this too and does succ suck to ur pussy annd fucks her with a strap??????????????????????? unless u wannastop where the pee ends but ye"
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Iruma Miu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44





	I dont have a piss kink shushu

**Author's Note:**

> Shush, uwe may be bros, but if people stop taking me seriously on this website because of you, I am going to snatch your weave. I will rip out your hair and tape it to my face like a beard and mock you forever.
> 
> thats not a very good threat but I stayed up all night and just finished writing fucking p i s s so i blame you and Ill find a better threat when I'm not absolutely insane.
> 
> for anyone else from the discord, if you read this, I dont have pee kink when though I know all this is gonna do is encourage you making fun of me. so ya.
> 
> to anyone else reading, I hope you like it i guess.

9:36 pm. That was what the clock read. Kaede sat at the lab table and continued to watch Miu as she through together some kind of invention, of which she assumed was for Kiibo.

They were in Miu’s lab, where Kaede had been invited to. They had recently started spending some time together and, despite being stuck in a killing game with 14 other innocent people, they were enjoying each other’s company.

“Okay! Now let’s go back to the dorms,” Miu said in a booming voice, putting away her invention. 

Kaede swung her head back to the clock. 9:38. Night time announcements didnt go off for another twenty-two minutes. So did Miu seem to be in such a rush? She was walking around the room, frantically grabbing somethings before slipping over to the door, opening it and ushering Kaede out.

“What’s wrong, Miu?” Kaede asked, concerned and worried.

“Nothing, Kae-idiot. I just wanna go back to the dorms.”

“Oh, okay,” Kaede said, unconvinced,”Wanna come to mine?”

Miu seemed to concider it,”Yeah, sure, let’s just hurry up.”

With that they started walking. But Kaede noticed a few things. For one, if Miu were to move a bit faster, she would be running. Miu’s thighs were clasped together , looking uncomfortable. And Miu had a damp forehead. Then suddenly it clicked.

There werent any bathrooms by the labs. Of course.

Miu had to pee.

Kaede smirked, feeling the sadist in her perk up. She began walking slower. Enough to be noticed.

“What are you doing? It’s gonna be night time in a few minutes!” Miu scream-whispered at her, hands balled into fists.

Kaede chuckled, smirking,”That’s not why youre rushing, Miu.”

“Wh--wha-~!”

Suddenly Kaede was grabbing onto Miu’s shirt, pulling her close,”You have to use the little girl’s room. I’m not stupid, despite your little nickname for me.”

Miu gulped and went to speak again, but then she was being dragged towards the dorm. When they made it to Kaede’s room, Miu immediately tried to break out of Kaede’s grasp, but she was pulled closer. They were guided to the bed and Kaede sat down, pulling Miu over her. With Miu now on her lap, Kaede rubbed her hip with one hand, holding the petite wrists in the other. “L-let me go, I need to-!”

“I know,” Kaede smiled again, continuong to rub Miu’s hip,”And I want you to do it right here.”

Miu froze and looked down at AKede in shock,”Wh-what?”

“Mhmm. Only if you want to, but i want you to know, I would enjoy it more than anything.”

“I-” Miu bit her lip, feeling pressure in her bladder. She was going to explode. She opened her mouth to retort, but was cut off by the feeling of wetness in her panties. She had leaked. She squirmed a bit, trying to stop it and she whined, clenching her eyes shut.

“It’s okay! Go ahead,” Kaede coaxed her. Miu had to admit, for someone asking to be peed on, Kaede was extremely sweet and comforting.

Miu bit her lip harder and pushed softly, and then it rushed out of her. Warm liquid piled onto Kaede’s lap, ruining her skirt and some of her shit. Kaede smiled and shifted a bit under Miu’s weight. The second the warm liquid had finished coming, Miu looked at Kaede, smirking. She would be damned if she wasn’t in control. “What? Does this turn you on or something?”

“Yeah,” Kaede let go of Miu’s wrists and sat up, placing Miu on the bed. Her wet skirt clung to her thighs as the sticky substance began to dry. Miu cringed as she was placed on the bed. The bed was also wet, she had noticed, and her own panties and some of her skirt were soaked. She watched as Kaede moved to her beside table and opened the drawer,”Now,” she spoke softly,”We don’t have to do this if you don’t want, but I have a few ideas.”

Miu gave her a confused look before blushing brightly. Kaede, sweet little Kaede who was so kind and seemed so normal, was now holding a completely black strap-on and a pair of handcuffs. “W-what- why do you have those?”

“I found them. But that’s not really important. What’s important, is do you want this?”

Miu thought about it for a moment, considering her situation. Yeah, the pee thing caught her off gaurd, but was it really that big of a stretch. She was horny and kinky all the time. This wasn’t that much of a stretch. 

And honestly, what was she thinking. She was Miu Iruma, horniest in her class. She’d be damned if she didn’t say,”Yes.”

Kaede smiled and placed the toy on the bed. She used the hand cuffs to attach both of Miu’s wrists to the bed. Miu shifted a bit, still feeling wet and admittidedly gross due to being so sticky. Her thighs kind of itched but the feeling was pushed to the side as Kaede caressed them, spreading them open. 

Miu racked her brain, trying to figure out when Kaede found the time to slip on the strap-on. The thing was large and black, but lacked girth, being about an inch or two in diameter. There were a few bumps on it, which Miu understood was to give it texture, but there were no veins. It wasn’t meant to look like a phallic, it was meant for getting a job done.

Kaede lubed up the toy, bringing it close to Miu’s lips. She giggled, as if something funny was said, and smiled reassuringly,”Ready, princess?”

Miu shifted her hips slightly, adjusting her weight and she nodded. Kaede grabbed onto her hips, firm but g*ntle, and slid into her. Miu’s back arched and she moaned softly as it entered her. She heard a few clicks and such as the movement stopped and suddenly, it was vibrating. Kaede let out a soft moan and began to move, thrusting into Miu slowly. Miu whined and faught against her restraints playfully,”If youre gonna fuck me, go faster, pussy!”

Kaede huffed and thrusted faster, reaching a hand down to circle Miu’s clit. Miu keened louder, rolling her hips with Kaede’s movements. She felt as the cuffs dug into her skin, but she didnt mind. It only fueled her arousal. Kaede moaned and thrusted harder, slamming into Miu until she finally found what she was looking for. Her g-spot.

Miu screeched, arching her back again,”Fuck, I-” she bit her lip and her thighs quivered eratically. She let out one final moan, feeling the black toy vibrate against her sweet spot, and cumming, juices flowing out of her. 

Kaede followed not too late after, grinding against the vibrator, still thrusting. She finally pulled out and turned off the machine. She undid the cuffs and layed down next to Miu, out of breath and tired,”Well, that was fun!”

Miu rubbed her wrists and chuckled. “Yeah, it was. Now as much as I would love to fall asleep next to you, we should shower.”

Kaede pouted,”Awww, can’t it wait until morning?”

“No,” Miu said firmly,”I’m covered in piss. I’m showering now.”


End file.
